Halloween with the McCullers
by Paily31894
Summary: A future fic I wrote about Paige and Emily's first Halloween together, it'll probably be like three or four chapters. Rated M for future chapters. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

"A little to the left" Emily called out to Paige.  
>"Are you sure it needs to move, or are you just staring at my ass?" Paige joked back down to Emily, as she moved the giant spider web to the left.<br>"It did need to be moved, however your ass looks great from this angle" Emily said chuckling at her wife up on the latter.

They had been married for five months, and had just moved out of an apartment and into their own house. Naturally having their own house meant they had to have the best house on the block for Halloween, because Emily loved any and all excuses to decorate. Which also meant that Paige was up on top of the ladder, hanging a spider web down the side of their house and they had spent all day yesterday carving pumpkins for the walkway. Paige made her way down the ladder and stepped back next to Emily to admire their handiwork.  
>"It's perfect" Emily said, wrapping an arm around Paige's waist. "Thank-you for helping me"<br>"Not a problem Em, I can't wait for Halloween" Paige pressed a kiss to Emily's forehead. "We're going to be the most popular house on the street". Paige and Emily had chosen a big house on a residential street in Rosewood, one they planned to fill with children a few years down the road. Until they had those kids, they were planning on having the coolest house on the street for the other kids who lived in the area.  
>"So have you decided what we're dressing as, yet?" Paige asked, almost nervously as Emily was one who sometimes went over the top.<br>"I haven't yet, I was thinking we're probably going to be something simple like a vampire or a witch. I don't want to be too scary because Hanna and Caleb have already called dibs on hiding in the yard to scare the older kids." Emily finished, laughing a little bit. They might all be graduated from high school and most of them have finished college, however Hannah and Caleb will always be the friends that want to hide in the yard.  
>"Of course they do, but I wouldn't chose anyone other than them to do that, but they're not allowed to touch the alcohol until they're done. Have the others replied yet?" Paige asked, they had invited the whole crew over for dinner and some drinks the night of Halloween figuring that most of the kids would be done trick or treating by the time Hannah broke out the heavy alcohol.<br>"We're on the same page about Hannah and Caleb love. I've heard back from everyone but Aria and Ezra, which if I had to guess they're going to some fancy dinner or art gala before they come here, which will be okay because they're bad at the small talk and handing candy out to small children."  
>"You remember Aria's pregnant right?" Paige laughed at the comment of them being bad with kids.<br>"Which is exactly why they need all the time _away_ from kids they can get" Emily said pushing Paige a little.  
>"Fair enough" Paige laughed back, grabbing Emily's hand and pulling her towards the house. Their house. "Remember that time we got married and bought a house?" Paige asked as they made their way up the steps onto their front porch.<br>"I do. Remember that time, my wife is the most beautiful thing in all of Rosewood?" Emily said turning to face Paige in front of the door to their house.  
>"I beg to differ" Paige said as she stepped closer to Emily. "My wife is the sexiest thing in Rosewood" Paige whispered, closing the distance and pressing a soft kiss to her wife's lips. Gasping when Emily ran her lip along Paige's bottom lip, then reached up and tangled her hands in the long raven hair of her wife, eager to deepen the kiss. Paige's knees were going weak, kissing Emily had the tendency to do that, without the girl there to hang on to, Paige would probably topple over.<br>"I love you so much" Emily whispered as she pulled back, but not moving her hands from her wife's hips.  
>"I love you too Em" Paige said, suddenly bending over to pick Emily up bridal style. Emily shrieked a little bit as she threw her arms around Paige's neck in surprise.<br>"You think every time you carry me into the house like this you're going to get laid, don't you?" Emily said jokingly.  
>"Is it working Mrs. McCullers?" Paige asked, her voice dropping half an octave as she reached for the door handle to their house.<br>"Yes" Emily said as she leaned forward to press kisses to the sensitive spot behind Paige's ear.  
>"So lets see" Paige said conversationally, "We've done it in each of the bedrooms, the living room, office and the laundry room, where would you like to christen next?"<br>"You pick" Emily said rolling her eyes, she didn't quite understand the need Paige had to have sex in every room of the house. Emily was more of a where it happened it happened kind of girl.  
>"Don't roll your eyes Em, you weren't complaining last week when we were on top of the dryer" Paige said.<br>"So why don't we go back there?" Emily asked, knowing that wasn't an option.  
>"Nope, I'm thinking the kitchen. Or the dining room. Oh! Or we could do it on the back porch!" Paige said listing the places they hadn't had sex yet in their new house.<br>"Paige, would you just shut up and fuck me?" Emily said jumping out of her wife's arms and pushing her against the now closed door as she crashed their lips together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doors. We need to add more door to the list of places in this house we haven't had sex yet" Paige panted as rolled to lay in the center of the living room floor, completely out of breath.  
>"Or you could stop worrying about us doing it in every room and just do it where it feels right" Emily chuckled as she reached to the couch to grab a blanket before curling herself around Paige on the floor. "That door just felt right so I decided that was where we would do it."<br>"I'll look into your theory but I still say we need to have sex everywhere in our new house" Paige said as she wrapped her arms around Emily pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
>"Not only are you the most competitive person I know, but you're competing with yourself right now" Emily said, laying her head on Paige's shoulder.<br>"Sorry love" Paige replied sheepishly.  
>"Don't be sorry, it's adorable, one of the many reasons I love you." Emily whispered<br>"I love you too babe" Just then Emily's phone rang from somewhere in the kitchen.  
>"Ignore it" Emily said wrapping her arms tighter around Paige as she moved to get up and walked towars the kitchen.<br>"Last time we ignored your phone, it was your mother telling us she was coming over, and I'd rather her not almost walk in on us again" Paige said, blushing at the thought of Pam walking in on Paige, naked and with her daughter. Even if they were married, Paige didn't need a repeat of the time Pam found out that Paige had spent the night behind their backs.  
>"Good point babe" Emily laughed at Paige's embarrassment. Emily's eyes tracked Paige across the living room of their house, admiring her naked form and jumped up to follow Paige into the kitchen, but not before grabbing Paige's T-shirt off the floor and slipping on.<p>

"Of course you and Caleb can scare the kids, but you have to be nice" Emily laughed when she heard the conversation Paige was having on the phone.  
>"What should you wear, I don't know its Halloween, whatever you want to wear I suppose….. You want to match our decorations? Oh look! Here comes Emily, she'll tell you what to wear" Paige said exasperated with all of the questions Hannah had.<br>"Hi Han" Emily smiled into the phone. "So I'm thinking you and Caleb should wear all black because that will help hide you best. Also we decided that you guys aren't allowed to touch the alcohol until after trick or treating is over."  
>Paige wrapped her arms around the waist of her wife from behind and set her chin on Emily's shoulder while the girl patiently got her ear chatted off by her best friend. Paige loved when Emily wore her clothes around the house, and Emily knew there was nothing more that could turn Paige on like Emily in her Tshirt with nothing else. Paige started to press soft kisses up and down Emily's neck while she continued to talk to Hannah on the phone, smiling as she heard Emily's voice falter. Paige reached over and grabbed the phone from Emily.<br>"Hi Hannah, it's Paige again, what Emily and I have failed to tell you is your kind of cockblocking us right now. Come over for dinner at around 7 and you can see the house for yourself and decide how you and Caleb will dress. See you at 7" Paige said hanging up the phone.  
>"Paige!" Emily yelled turning in her still naked girlfriends arms, unable to try and keep herself from giggling a little.<br>"I was just being honest" Paige said leaning in for a kiss from her wife.  
>"And now we have to face Hannah later when she comes over for dinner!" Emily said as she put her hands on Paige's shoulders.<br>"What did you expect, you know how sexy I think you are in my clothes" Paige smirked as she played with the hem of her shirt on Emily, slowly raising it.  
>"Mmmmm, you might have that right" Emily said, leaning in to press a kiss to Paige's cheek.<br>"So you're saying you put my shirt on for me on purpose?" Paige said as she took a step closer to Emily, as Emily stepped back, unable to move any further as Paige put her hands on Emily's waist.  
>"I might have" Emily said with a smirk in her eyes as she put her hands on Paige's shoulders.<br>"So it's totally okay that I'm taking it off of you now, right?" Paige asked as she lifted the shirt.  
>"But I thought you liked me in your clothes?" Emily smirked as she hopped up to sit on the counter in the kitchen, pulling Paige to stand between her open legs.<br>"I like you better without any clothes, if there have to be clothes, I prefer it to be mine" Paige said finally ripping the shirt off of Emily.  
>"Now what do you say we christen the kitchen?" Emily said as she leaned in for a kiss from Paige.<br>"I thought you'd never ask" Paige said crashing her lips into Emily's and plunging her fingers deep into her wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's kind of a short chapter, but the next one should be a good one!**

"Wow, the place looks great!" Hannah exclaimed as she took a look at her friend's house all decorated for Halloween.  
>"Well Emily loves any excuse to decorate which means I get to do all the hard work" Paige said as she smirked at her wife.<br>"Shut up Paige, you're just as excited as me you just hide it." Emily said as she walked up the porch to let the other two girls into the house.  
>"Well I'm sure Emily rewards you well for all of your hard work Paige" Hannah said winking as she headed to the kitchen to help herself to a glass of wine. "I do believe that she let the two of you christen this very kitchen for your work today" Hannah laughed as Paige's face turned bright red.<br>"Paige! I thought you hung up the phone" Emily yelled.  
>"I mean, I thought I hit end but mostly I just kinda threw it" Paige said sheepishly, ducking her head unable to make eye contact with Hannah. "How much did you hear?" Paige whispered, unable to fathom the thought of Hannah listening to her and Emily having sex.<br>"Relax, I hung up the phone as soon as I heard that. I just like to tease you Paigey" Hannah snickered as she walked past Paige and back into the living room. "I love how easy it is for you to get flustered. Besides, the two of you are married now, and you have a home, for all it matters you could have sex on your dining room table- as long as you clean it before I eat off of it" Hannah finished announcing before she noticed that, if possible Paige had turned an ever deeper shade of red and Emily had grown very quiet as she sat down on the loveseat, grabbing Paige's hand to join her. "Holy shit, you guys have already had sex on your dining room table, haven't you!" Hannah accused.  
>"Not yet" came Emily's quiet response.<br>"Damn, McCullers" Hannah said to the girls. "So uh, anyways this Halloween party, I'm thinking we should dress Caleb as a zombie and hide him in plain sight, and I'll dress in all black so after Caleb scares them, I'll jump out and scare them again." Hannah rambled, changing the subject as she realized that her best friends were extremely uncomfortable.  
>"That sounds great" Paige jumped in thankful for the change in subject. "We could maybe add a coffin or a gravestone to the yard that could help to disguise Caleb."<br>"I'm pretty sure there's a coffin at my mom's house in her Halloween decorations we could borrow" Emily continued.  
>"Perfect!" Hannah squealed "This is going to be the best Halloween ever, now how about that dinner you two promised?" Hannah said with a smirk on her face.<br>"Coming right up" Emily said as she rose from her spot on the loveseat.  
>"You better clean that table before we eat!" Hannah called jokingly after her best friend.<p>

"Thanks so much for dinner guys, and I can't wait for Halloween next week though it's a shame Aria won't be able to drink, she's usually the funniest except for that time you two danced on the bar on karaoke night" Hannah said laughing at the memory.  
>"Thanks for coming Hannah, we'll see you in a few days" Emily said, ignoring the comment about her and Paige dancing on the bar. She leaned in for a hug from her best friend before shutting the door behind her.<br>"I don't even remember dancing on that bar, but everyone else seems to" Paige said as she rubbed her temples.  
>"And no thanks to you, now Hannah knows we've had sex everywhere in this house!" Emily said with a twinkle in her eye.<br>"Well not everywhere…." Paige said suggestively as she took a step forward towards her wife.  
>"Where do you suppose we should do it this time?" Emily murmured, stepping closer to Paige her hands coming to settle on the hem of Paige's shirt.<br>"Right now, I just want to take my wife to our bed and make love to her" Paige said as she closed the gap and dropped a soft and tender kiss on the Emily's lips. Emily took initiative to deepen the kiss by bringing one hand up to tangle in Paige's Auburn hair and dropping the other to tangle her fingers with Paige's while running her tongue along her wife's bottom lip. Paige eagerly gave her wife access while slowly backing them up towards the stairs. When she felt her foot hit the bottom stair, she broke the kiss with Emily and turned to walk slowly up the stairs, shedding clothes as she went loving the feel of her wife's eyes on her as she dropped her panties at the top of the stairs before looking back to Emily who was still on the bottom step.  
>"Well aren't you coming to bed?" Paige asked expectantly, laughing when Emily lunged up the stairs, practically tripping over herself to get to the now naked Paige who had turned from the top of the stairs and into their bedroom.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo, this chapter might be only smut... enjoy ;) Reviews and feedback are always wanted!**

"Trick or Treat!" Came the call from outside their front door. Emily laughed as Paige groaned and got off the couch. It was early yet and the younger trick or treater's were making their rounds through the neighborhood. The house was all set and the food was ready for the all of their friends to come over in a while. Paige and Emily had just finished getting dressed and their make up mostly done, expecting Hannah would want to touch it up later. Being newlyweds Paige and Emily felt it fitting that they dress as a Zombie bride and groom. They had found an old dress and tux at a thrift shop in Philly that they had torn apart and covered in dirt and fake blood.

"Where were we?" Paige asked as she returned to the couch where her and Emily and were sitting.  
>"I'm pretty sure that if those kids hadn't shown up you were about to rip my dress off" Emily said laughing as Paige straddled her on the couch.<br>"mmm, so why don't I rip that dress off of you?" Paige questioned as she nuzzled face into Emily's neck.  
>"Because we spent all day yesterday making them!" Emily said laughing at Paige.<br>"So?" Paige questioned "I'll make you a new one"  
>"And then what would I wear tonight?" Emily asked<br>"Nothing preferably" Paige said as she placed soft kisses along Emily's jawline. Emily's breath hitched as she placed her hands on Paige's hips, drawing them closer to her.  
>"Are you sure you don't want me to take that dress off of you?" Paige chuckled as she ground her hips with Emily's.<br>"Yes... But don't rip it" Emily gasped as Paige nipped at her earlobe.  
>"Yes! Paige cried, excited at having finally convinced Emily to let her take her clothes off. "Now stand up" Paige said, getting off of Emily and extending a hand to help her wife off of the couch.<br>"Somebody's bossy" Emily chuckled as she accepted her wife's hand and stood up.  
>"I just really like having sex with my wife" Paige responded, turning Emily away from her so she could unzip her tattered wedding dress. Paige slowly pulled down the zipper, pressing soft kisses down Emily's spine as new flesh was exposed her, leaving the last one just above the waistband of her panties before standing upright again to help Emily step out of the dress. Paige took the dress and laid it carefully on the coffee table so there was no chance of it getting ruined. Well any more than it already was.<p>

"Trick or treat!" Came the yell from the front door again. Paige groaned as Emily ran to the kitchen so not to be seen in her underwear by small unsuspecting children.  
>"Don't worry, I've got it." Paige called after her retreating wife.<br>"I know!" Came Emily's voice from the kitchen, Paige could hear the smirk in her voice. As she opened the door to the two small children at the door. She offered the bowl of candy, letting them choose one of their choice. Before thanking them for coming by and shutting the door.

As soon as the door was shut she felt Emily's hands around her waist and lips along her neck.  
>"Is it weird that watching you be so good with kids is a huge turn on for me?" Emily whispered as she flicked her tongue out and traced the outline of Paige's earlobe.<br>"No" Paige Said as she turned in Emily's arms to press her lips to hers, granting access to Emily when she ran her tongue along her lips. Paige had one hand wrapped around Emily's waist holding her close and she brought the other hand up to tangle in her wife's carefully arranged zombie bride hair. Paige started to walk the two of them toward the couch. When Emily's thighs hit the arm of the couch, Paige placed both of her hands on her wife's hips and guided her gently down onto the couch, carefully dispersing her own weight on top of Emily.

Paige propped herself up on her elbows to take in the sight of Emily with one arm behind her head, her hair splayed out around her head, panting slightly.

"What?" Emily said, biting her lip under the intensity of Paige's stare.

"Every day, I'm blown away by how beautiful you are" Paige said Bring one hand to Emily's cheek. "And every day, even though I don't believe it possible, I love you more than I did the day before."

"Paige... I love you so much" Emily said, lacing her fingers with Paige's. "I have no idea what I've done in this life to deserve someone as thoughtful, caring, and sweet as you. But I have you and I'm never letting go because you're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." Emily finished, rising to meet Paige's lips again in a soft and sensual kiss.

The kiss deepened as Emily threw her arms around Paige's neck and wrapped her legs around Paige's waist, trying to release some of the pressure building in her core.

"Paige..." Emily panted, trying to get her wife to help her release the pressure that was quickly building in her center. Paige heard Emily's pleas and began to leave a trail of kisses down Emily's body, reaching around to unhook her bra, taking one of the soft buds in her mouth and rolling it in her teeth until it was rock hard before continuing her path south. She dragged Emily's underwear all the way down before settling between the legs of her wife and running her tongue through Emily's folds. Paige could tell that Emily was close to the edge when she felt a hand pushing trying to push her even closer. Paige doubled her efforts and reached a hand out to lace fingers with Emily, to hold her as she came screaming Paige's name. Paige smiled as she finished below, she would never get tired of the sound of Emily calling her name in ecstasy. She pulled back and keeping her fingers with laced, kissed a path back up towards Emily's lips. Paige pulled back and rested her forehead against Emily's, smiles plastered to both girls faces.  
>"You have entirely too many clothes on!" Emily said suddenly as she carefully rolled them on the couch so Paige was below her, kitting her with a kiss that was slowly heating up again. Paige moaned into Emily's mouth when she felt her wife reaching down to rub her through the pants of her tux.<br>"Honey I'm Hooooommeee!" came the undeniable call of Hannah Marin from outside of the front door as she knocked.  
>"Fuck" Emily said, eyes widening in terror at the thought of being caught naked by her best friend.<br>"Shit, she's early" Paige whispered as wiggled out from underneath Emily and grabbed her wife's costume. "Go put these back on, I'll distract her for a minute"  
>"But you didn't…" Emily began<br>"You owe me double time later" Paige said with a wink, doing her very best to ignore the throbbing at her core as she shooed Emily up the stairs and went to open the door to let Hannah in to do their Zombie makeup.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So my original plan was to have this finished before Halloween, but oops. However, this is the final chapter and I hope you guys like it. Reviews are much appreciated! As well as prompts for what you guys want to see next from me.**

"Would you sit still for three more minutes!?" Hannah huffed dramatically at Paige who kept thinking of things that needed to be done before dinner. "We would be done if you didn't keep trying to run away on me.

"Sorry" Paige mumbled. Even if it was to make her look like a zombie, Paige wasn't really used to someone hovering over her face and applying makeup.  
>"Don't be sorry, just do what I say and sit still." Hannah said, moving in again to work on Paige's face.<br>"Emily stop it" Paige whined at her wife who was laughing uncontrollably, her makeup already been done.  
>"Sorry love, you're just adorable" Emily laughed as she left the bathroom to go check that all the food was ready for the others to arrive<br>"I better be adorable!" Paige yelled after her wife.  
>"You guys are literally the cutest" Hannah giggled at Paige and Emily's antics. "I love the newly wed air you guys have going on"<br>"Thanks Hannah" Paige said sincerely, knowing that was a deep compliment from the blonde. "So when are you and Caleb going to finally tie the knot?"  
>"We're waiting" Hannah said matter of factly.<br>"Waiting on what?" Paige questioned. "Because we all know there isn't anything you two haven't done."  
>"Mccullers!" Hannah yelled shoving Paige, pretending to be offended. "If you must know, it's just been a lot lately, Aria got married last year, and you and Emily this year, Toby and Spencer are finally engaged…. Caleb decided that if we wait, we can make sure that our wedding is the best out of everyone's."<br>"Why does that not surprise me?" Paige said laughing  
>"Because you always knew that me and Caleb would throw the party of the decade?" Hannah asked leaning in for a few more touch ups to Paige's make up.<p>

"Something like that" Paige said, "Well I look forward to the best wedding, though I happen to think mine and Em's was the best."  
>"Well obviously you're going to think that, people always think that their own wedding is the best, but mine is actually going to be the best." Hannah laughed<br>"Well I look forward to it then" Paige said trying not to roll her eyes at the blonde pixie in front of her.

"Paige?" Emily called up the stairs, figuring she had left her wife alone with Hannah long enough.  
>"Yes?" Paige asked getting up, grateful for an excuse to finally leave the bathroom<br>"Caleb's here and wants help getting into his coffin"  
>"Yes!" Paige cried running down the stairs and out the front door to help her friend out.<p>

"Caleb could have totally done that himself" Hannah said to Emily as she made her way down the stairs.  
>"And Paige's makeup was done ten minutes ago." Emily said challenging Hannah.<br>"Fine! I just really enjoy seeing Paige squirm so much" Hannah said laughing  
>"I know, that's why I had to rescue my wife from you. It's a wonder she sat down willingly for that after the wedding stories I've heard" Emily said nudging her friend.<p>

"Hey! Paige asked ME to do her makeup and hair for your wedding and I was just making sure it was perfect." Hannah said pretending to be offended  
>"I know, and I don't know if I ever thanked you for that, she was gorgeous…is gorgeous" Emily trailed off as she watched Paige help Caleb situate himself through the window.<br>"Nothing but the best for my best friends." Hannah said wrapping an arm around Emily and walking them outside as Spencer and Toby were pulling up.

The gang had gotten a blast out of watching Caleb and Hannah scare the pants off of the teenagers that came by. Just as a kid would get over the shock of Caleb being an actual person and begin to take steps towards where Paige stood with the candy bowl, Hannah would jump out and scare them again. A couple of times they had Spencer and Emily in tears watching from the window. Paige was forced to give out double the candy to make up for some pretty disgruntled parents but it was totally worth it. They were now the house that all the kids would be talking about and it also mean that they would have to one up themselves for next Halloween. Secretly Paige couldn't wait, this was just too much fun.

"Hey Paige, can you come help me grab the rest of the candy from the pantry?" Emily asked  
>"Uh, sure" Paige replied following her wife to the oversized closet off of the kitchen, not exactly sure why Emily needed help getting candy.<p>

Paige gasped when Emily pulled her into the closet and pulled the door shut, and leaning Paige up against the door. Emily covered Paige's mouth with one of her hands and used the other to undo the pants of Paige's tux and slide them down her legs.  
>"Think you can be quiet babe?" Emily asked as she leaned in to graze her teeth along Paige's earlobe.<br>"Emily, we have company!" Paige said, desperate to not be caught by Hannah yet again and trying to ignore the arousal that was already pooling from not being satisfied earlier.  
>"Which is why you need to be quiet" Emily said already putting her hand into Paige's underwear and running her fingers through her wife's folds. Using her other hand to cover Paige's mouth as she gasped.<br>"Fuck Paige, you're so wet" Emily breathed into Paige's ear as she thrust two fingers into her wife.  
>"Only… For. You" Paige panted, trying to keep her voice down while bucking her hips to meet Emily's fingers as they slammed into her. "More….please" Paige whispered, placing a hand on the raven haired girls head and pushing it further south. Emily quickly caught on to what her wife wanted and pushed Paige's panties down further and knelt, latching her lips on the red and swollen clit before her, while continuing to pump in and out of her wife.<p>

Paige tangled her hands in raven hair as she egged her wife on, quickly getting closer to the edge having been worked up all evening.

"Fuck… Em, I'm gonna….". Emily heard her wife and kept her fingers going, picking up the pace and stood, to lock Paige's lips in a searing kiss, letting her taste herself. Emily pulled away and kissed Paige's neck gently as she coaxed her closer to the edge.  
>"Cum for me Paige" Emily whispered huskily into Paige's ear before covering her wife's lips with her own again to capture her cries as she came. Emily pulled her fingers from her wife and rested her forehead against Paige's grinning ear to ear.<br>"You so weren't quiet babe" Emily said giggling as she reached to help Paige rearrange the pants of her tux.  
>"Well if you weren't so good" Paige said with a smirk. "Damn, I bet Hannah's standing out in that kitchen waiting for us to come out"<br>"No, she should still be outside with Caleb, if anything it's just Spencer and Toby we have to face, and Toby won't say anything…..but Aria and Ezra might." Emily said as she heard the deep laugh of her former English teacher from the living room of her house.  
>"We should at least find that candy before we walk out there" Paige said blushing a little in anticipation.<p>

"Right." Emily replied grabbing a few bags off of a shelf before opening the door and walking straight for the front door where the candy bowl was. Paige hung back and grabbed a beer from the fridge before making her way into the living room where everyone else was, turned out Hannah and Caleb were taking a break in the house.  
>"So took you guys a while to find that candy" Caleb said with a glint in his eye.<br>"Yea, Paige couldn't remember where she put it." Emily said not making any eye contact with anyone as she started to pout the new bags into the bowl.  
>"Yea and Emily found it in Paige's vagina!" Hannah shouted, causing everyone in the room to burst in to laughter. "We all heard you." Hannah continued matter of factly.<br>"What can I say, I told her to be quiet." Emily said with a smirk across the room to her wife who was sporting a look of shock.  
>"If that's Paige quiet, remind me to never be around when you guys are actually going at it." Spencer added from her spot on the couch. Emily grinned and walked across the room to her wife who was obviously looking for an escape route. She wrapped her arms around Paige's waist and pulled her in close, placing a kiss on the girls forehead.<br>"Well I wouldn't change it for anything" Emily said as she looked around at the room full of her friends.  
>"I hate Lesbians." Hannah stated from her spot in Caleb's arms. "What!? One second they're going at it like it's no one's business, which obviously it's everyone business because we all heard it and the next second everyone thinks they're the cutest couple in the room. If this were flopped and it was me and Caleb you'd probably send us home" She explained as everyone stared at her in shock.<p>

"Blondie actually makes a lot of sense" Aria said. "But hey, we're in their house at their party, I say they do whatever they want."

"Thank you Aria." Paige said finally speaking up as she moved to sit in the only open arm chair, figuring it was late enough that there wouldn't be many more trick or treaters tonight. She grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her down to sit on her lap, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist and holding her close. Because there was nothing more than Paige Mccullers loved, having her wife in her arms and being surrounded by their closest friends. She might have just gone through mortal embarrassment, but it was all worth it for the girl in her arms and the friends she was surrounded by.


End file.
